


生理課

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 從小被告知是領養的雙性基私設，雙性在約頓海姆很普及；阿斯加德800年=18歲，開篇大概是300歲（6歲）和400多歲（10歲）的兩個人。剛開始對實際生理區別上有認知的時候開篇：天真又臭屁的好奇寶寶錘 x 天真的乖寶寶基中段：特別早開竅一直扮豬吃老虎錘 x 覺得好像不太對但又說不出的懵懂基後半：懂了對哥哥的感情但又超生気的基全文没有性行爲，但器官写得非常直白，教科書就這麽直白（





	生理課

**Author's Note:**

> 記憶中生理課好像是11歲左右開始？  
> 覺得frigga解釋了但又沒太說明是不想讓loki覺得自己在阿斯加德是異類，但又自己慢慢了解自己種族。  
> 我覚得臭屁孩就是很八卦，什麽要碰到手，直到搞壊才满意。  
> 本来是想像臭屁孩的錘，最後莫名其妙変成了這様，果然脳内黄色廢料太多

生理課

\------------------------------------------

正午的陽光照得金宮閃閃發光，一道金色的小身影在走道快速的閃過，和每一天一樣，他快速的跑向另一個相對幽靜的宮殿，他知道他的寶貝弟弟此時肯定在房間午休。

thor直接跑過房間的門口，轉向房間後陽台的方向，熟絡得從陽台爬進房間，弟弟的門鎖不鎖對他來說沒有任何意義。

thor擦了一下額頭上的汗才走到了床邊，他的寶貝弟弟睡著的時候像個天使一樣，但他現在有更重要的事想問他的弟弟，於是他爬上床把他的弟弟從睡夢中叫醒。

「loki」thor截著對方軟軟的臉叫到

第一次loki皺了一下眉頭沒有反應

「loki----」截臉沒效果後thor開始搖起那比他細小的肩膀

「……唔…」第二次loki閉著眼皺著眉頭拍打那搖得他頭暈的雙手

「l-o-k-i----」thor加大了力度和音量，誓要把他的弟弟叫醒

「…唔……怎、麼了？」被吵得睡不下去的小王子揉著眼睛回應了他那個行事風格像打雷一樣的哥哥

「我今天早上的生理課老師說男孩女孩那裡不一樣，但你不是和我一樣嗎？那媽媽說你既是男孩子也是女孩子是什麼意思？這就是我們要分房睡的原因嗎？」thor快速的問了一大串問題

「…什麼？」剛睡醒還在揉著眼睛的小王子，腦子還沒能反應過來

「我說，今天早上生理課的老師說，男孩子和女孩子身體不一樣，但你不是和我一樣嗎？那媽媽說你既是男孩子也是女孩子是什麼意思？這是我們要分房睡的原因嗎？」生怕loki沒聽明白，thor慢慢重複了一遍剛剛的話。

「……你把我吵醒就是因為這個？」loki沒想到他哥哥風風火火的把他吵醒居然是為了這個問題

「這很重要啊！我不想和你分房睡啊！為什麼我們不能繼續一起睡！」thor不開心的扁嘴，對他來說突然被以長大要獨立的理由和弟弟分房對他來說是一件天大的事，而且反對無效，明明他弟弟還那麼小，為什麼他們那麼快就要分房睡！thor越想越覺得生氣。

「你沒問老師嗎？」

「……媽媽說妳是男孩子又是女孩子的事不能和外人說，是秘密…」因為是媽媽的要求，thor難得的洩氣

「但你不是和我一樣都有小雞雞是男孩子嗎？為什麼又會是女孩子？」對於thor的小腦袋來說，他實在理解不了那到底是什麼意思，女孩子不就是那些穿著裙子，整天喜歡跳舞刺繡編花環的嗎？他弟弟雖然不像他一樣蹦蹦跳跳，長得也比女孩子好看，但有小雞雞怎麼可能會是女孩子？

「…唔…我是男孩子又是女孩子的意思就是我同時總有男生和女生的性器官。」loki其實也不是太理解，媽媽讓他自己去看書了解自己和自己種族，於是只能用了一個媽媽向他解釋很學術的說法向自己的哥哥解釋，意料內的收到對方一個沒聽懂的表情。

「可是你也沒有像女生一樣胸部鼓起來啊？？？」thor想起sif的變化，一邊說著一邊把雙手按到loki的胸口捏了捏

「笨蛋！我說的是生殖器！不是胸部！」儘管兩人很親密，但突然被捏著胸部還是讓loki害羞的立刻把thor的手拍打下來

「我還以為你今天上課難得聽講了，我的書桌上有書。」看著對方一臉不解，loki好心的提醒他，loki覺得他的哥哥有時候不是一般的笨

「喔！」說著thor立刻跑去書桌把書抱過來，重新爬上床

「我看看，所以女生是沒有小雞雞，是陰道和子宮…但是以前我們一起洗澡也看到過你的小雞雞啊？你的女性生殖器在哪裡？」thor一邊看著書上的結構圖一邊讀著上面解釋，還是一臉不解

「……唔」這個怎麽解釋難到了loki的小腦袋，他也不懂怎麽解釋這個

「他們不是長在同一個地方嗎？有小雞雞怎麽還有陰道？」事關自己的寶貝弟弟，thor突然認真好學起來

「…唔…我也不是特別明白啊…」loki覺得自己聰明的小腦袋真的不懂怎麽解釋這個問題，他也是最近被才媽媽告知和叮囑，還要突然和一起睡了幾百年的哥哥分房睡。

「所以你有陰道？那給我看看？」thor滿臉期待的盯著loki看

「…唔…可是媽媽說那裡不能隨便給別人看…」

「我可是你哥哥！才不是別人！」thor對於他被歸類為別人的說法非常不滿意

「但是……」loki還記得媽媽的叮囑

「我們以前也一起洗澡啊！媽媽也說這是我們的秘密，我又不會隨便對別人說！」thor著重強調了“我們的”

「唔…」媽媽的叮囑和哥哥的請求在loki的天秤兩邊左右搖擺

「好嘛～loki～弟弟～就一次～」見弟弟開始猶豫，thor開始用起他的小狗撒嬌攻勢，一雙藍眼睛閃閃發光的看著對方

「……唔……就一次」總是對哥哥心軟的小王子依舊狠心不起來拒絕哥哥的拜託

 

loki把內褲脫下然後坐了起來，有點害羞的紅著臉對著thor的方向把睡裙拉高，稚嫩可愛的粉色陰莖疲軟的垂在大腿中間，看起來就是一個普通男孩子。

這是thor第一次認真看著loki露出大片皮膚，窗戶透進來的光把loki的白皮膚照得像發光一樣，小臉粉粉得像個未成熟的水蜜桃。

「…那你的女性生殖器在那？」被陽光照得分了分神的thor差點忘記一開始的問題

「這裡。」於是loki把自己的陰莖抬起，露出藏在後面的秘密

「…這就是女孩子的生殖器？」thor看著那白嫩雙腿間擠著的兩片粉色軟肉，忍不住用手指截了上去。

thor沒想到自己居然是從弟弟身上第一次看到女生的生殖器，但是又沒有任何違和感，畢竟自己的弟弟長得比女生還漂亮，而且他們兄弟之間就不應該有小秘密。

「軟軟暖暖的，這是什麼？」thor把手指插進兩片軟肉中間，本能把手指往深處探，發現裡面層層疊疊，讓他好奇的把loki推向背後的枕頭，打開他雙腿整個臉靠到loki的下體前

「哥哥！」突然被寶貝自己的哥哥大力推向後讓loki不滿的叫出了聲

「原來女性的生殖器長這樣。」thor看著眼前屬於自己弟弟的女性生殖器，用雙手把兩邊的軟肉大大拉開，把還在成長中的花苞提前打開，像個好奇寶寶一樣要把藏在裡面的小秘密都翻出來看清楚。

「應該是？我又沒看過女孩子，書上我也沒看得那麼仔細…」loki紅著臉說到。他並沒打算成為醫生，不覺得自己有必要那麼細緻了解女孩子的生理構造。

「既然這樣，那我們兩個一起來學習吧！」難得發現各方面都比自己聰明的弟弟有不了解的東西，讓thor立刻顯擺出哥哥的身份。

「我自己能看書。」loki不滿得皺了皺眉。

「你看書又看不到自己那裡長怎樣，我指給你看不是更好理解嘛。」

「……唔」蠢哥哥突然說得如此有道理讓loki想不到拒絕的話

見自己弟弟沒反對，thor立刻把丟在旁邊的書拉到兩人中間，又重新趴在loki雙腿中間。

「嗯…這裡肉肉的是大陰唇。」thor截了截兩片軟肉，難得認真的對著書上的解剖圖手口並用開始講解給loki聽。

「嗯。」loki難得給面子自己哥哥認真聽著

「嗯，這裡是小陰唇？」thor再次把兩片軟肉拉開，觀測了一下才不確定的輕輕捏著另一薄薄的軟肉說到。

「…嗯」

「loki你能自己拉開一邊嗎？我自己拉開沒有手可以指給你看。」

「…嗯…」覺得自己哥哥難得認真學習，loki雖然有點害羞但沒有拒絕，於是他一手扶著自己的小雞雞，一手聽話的配合thor拉開自己另一邊的軟肉。

有弟弟的配合，thor可以用空餘的右手給loki繼續講解。

「這裡是陰蒂，剛剛我摸到的是這裡？真小啊，你知道我在摸哪裡嗎？不知道以後會不會長大？」thor怕弟弟沒感受清楚，用指甲刮了一下那個半藏起來的小小肉粒。

「痛！哥哥你輕一點。」thor的粗魯動作讓loki雙眼水潤起來，不滿的抱怨

「呃？很痛？對不起。」thor沒想過被指甲刮一下會痛，一邊用指腹輕輕按揉一邊道歉

「你不要再按了！」覺得不舒服，loki不滿的踢了一下thor的頭頂

「這裡是尿道口？就一個小洞？這樣子女孩子站著尿尿不是會尿得很髒嗎？loki你也用這裡尿尿？」

thor揉了揉被踢的地方重新開始講解，用手指指了指對這個和自己同樣擁有但完全不一樣的地方，充滿疑問。

「不知道！沒有！我又不是女孩子！」loki對哥哥突然把他當成女孩子非常不滿

「對哦，妳是男孩子。」thor也覺得自己問了一個蠢問題。

「這個洞洞就是陰道？裡面暖暖的…還濕濕的？」眼前的粉嫩小洞，讓好奇寶寶沒忍住把小手指截了進去

「哥哥！！」loki這次紅著臉用力把對方踢開，用睡裙重新把自己包起來

「你幹嘛那麼用力踢我！」揉著被踢痛的臉，thor不滿的叫道

「那很痛！」loki紅著臉紅著眼眶抱著枕頭擋在面前罵到

「很痛嗎？現在還痛嗎？」看到弟弟紅著眼眶，被踢的不滿立刻消失，緊張的關心起自己有沒有弄傷弟弟

「沒痛了，只是感覺怪怪的，不要再繼續了，我能自己看書。」loki抱著枕頭抱怨

「嗯，那我們繼續睡午覺吧。」thor也不糾結，立刻把書丟開抱著他的寶貝弟弟重新躺下

「嗯。」loki縮進自己哥哥溫暖的懷裡

「剛剛那裡真的不痛了嗎？」thor抱著弟弟慎重的再確認一次

「…嗯，真的。」

 

「loki那你是不是以後能生寶寶？」睡著前thor問出了他剛剛想到的問題

「我也不清楚……」loki覺得這個問題對自己來說太遙遠了

「我聽說生寶寶很痛，你那麼怕痛我不會讓你經歷的！」雖然對生理結構不太了解，但thor還是聽說過寶寶從女孩子身體裡出來的時候非常痛苦，他不會讓他的寶貝弟弟經歷這個的！

 

\-----------------------------

 

一百多年後

 

「loki讓我看看嘛。」thor抱著loki的腰撒嬌到

雖然他們名義上早就分房睡了，不過thor還是每天晚上偷偷爬陽台溜進loki的房間抱著他睡。

「為什麼？你又不是沒看過。」躺在床上的loki對自己哥哥這個定期要求表示難以理解

「兄弟不就應該分享彼此成長嗎，我剛剛也讓你摸到我的陰莖長長了，而且那裡我又沒有，我怎麼知道那裡會長得怎樣。」

「…嗯…」難得覺得自己哥哥好像說得很有道理，讓loki一時間想不到拒絕的理由

見對方沒出聲，thor立刻爬起來自己動手把對方的睡裙拉高，把那白色的小內褲脫下來，把雙腿打開。

「是不是比以前長長了？」thor看著眼前那依舊粉嫩的小肉花，一邊打開那花瓣一邊用手指比劃

「這不是很正常嗎，我們還在長身體啊。」loki紅著臉悶悶的回應到

「也是。」看夠之後thor主動幫他弟弟把內褲穿上，拉好睡裙，從新躺回床抱著他

「睡吧。」

 

\-----------------------------

 

再一百多年後

 

「loki讓我看看嘛～」thor抱著loki的腰撒嬌到

「不要。」小王子現在已經深切懂得當年媽媽那句不能隨便給人看是什麼意思了

「為什麼嘛。」

「因為我們長大了。」

「那讓我摸摸，你剛剛也摸過我的。」對於弟弟的拒絕已經習以為常，並且早就開始扮豬吃老虎的大王子戰略性選擇換個方式

「不要，那是你強制我去摸的。」loki對於自家哥哥每次分享他的“長大”表示很無奈

「你以前明明答應過我分享兄弟間的成長。」thor選擇直接動手，把手探進那個獨屬於他弟弟奇妙又溫暖的地方

「哥哥！」loki紅著臉把腿夾緊

「好像是長大了一點。」thor用被夾在那縫隙的手指刮了一下那敏感的小肉粒

「我討厭你！」

 

\-----------------------------

 

再再一百多年後

 

「弟弟！你讓我進去好不好！外面好冷」thor又開始了每晚在寶貝弟弟窗邊賣可憐求原諒的日課

自從他的寶貝弟弟長大，魔法越來越厲害，並知道自己扮豬吃老虎了幾百年，他就開始不願意見自己了，還在房間設了結界讓他不能再隨便進出，也不是不能強行突破，只怕強行突破後他的寶貝弟弟就真的不原諒自己了。突然就後悔起過往幾百年為了解解饞裝傻的日子，早知道就直接告白，説不定就可以光明正大的摸了。而且現在他停留在阿斯加德的時間越來越少，征戰和平叛亂有時候一去就幾年幾十年，真怕自己不在的時候默默守護了幾百年的寶貝弟弟突然被什麼人搶走，他的寶貝弟弟雖然性格不太好，但那漂亮的外表還是吸引了很多追求者啊，可他現在又不敢出手，他怕自己另一把雷神之錘會被溫柔的眾神之母親手廢掉，想想就覺得一身冷汗，為什麼他的弟弟還沒成年嗚嗚。

威名遠播的雷神，阿斯加德的大王子，今晚又一邊懷疑神生一邊又準備在自己寶貝弟弟的陽台上度過。

 

「蠢貨」

 

\-----------------------------

 

現在

 

「我突然想起了我們小時後事。」loki剛在thor懷裡睡醒，懷孕讓他嗜睡

「那件事？」thor寵溺的親了一下對方的額頭

「你小時候說會保護我，不會讓我經歷生寶寶的痛苦，但到頭來卻是你讓我經歷這個啊～」loki半抱怨半開玩笑的說道

「？？什麼時候的事？」神的生命太漫長，千年前事情不可能一下子想起來

「剛分房睡的時候」

「……啊！我可是記得我難得認真的對著書給你講解，讓你了解自己的女性生殖器構造啊，我還記得你那時候粉粉嫩嫩真懷念～」自從經歷過薩卡星，私底下越來越流氓的神王，現在越來越下流。

「……閉嘴！我當年真是太傻太天真才會答應你！還幾百年沒發現你一直在裝傻占我便宜！」提起這件黑歷史還有附帶的後續，就讓loki恨得牙癢癢的，他過了幾百年才醒悟這混蛋一直裝傻，用“分享彼此

成長”這個表面堂皇實質下流的理由一直占自己便宜！自己還傻傻的讓他白摸了幾百年！自己還懵懵懂懂的年紀就全身上下外面裡面都被摸了個透！摸到最後都把他給吃了！什麼兄弟分享彼此成長！都是屁話！根本是有預謀有目的！

「一開始是真的沒雜念的，畢竟小時候不懂事，直到後來我長大了想著你夢遺……」厚臉皮的新任神王難得的害羞

「……」聽到自己哥哥從懂事開始就變成另一種含義的想著自己，真是說不出的感覺

「而且哥哥我更應該關注自己的寶貝妹妹，看著她如何成長到現在嬌豔欲滴～」

「神王這麼下流好意思嗎？我以前怎麼就沒發現你這麼下流。」loki忍不住翻個白眼

「反正我就只對你下流~要不我們現在來複習一下，我現在捏著的是那裡嗯？」

「啊～別嗯……」

對話結束在彼此的深吻裡

 

此時的陽光如千年前一樣耀眼，床上依舊是那兩個人。


End file.
